


A Nico Story

by CoolioPumpkin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, I take forever to update... sorry, M/M, Mortal AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolioPumpkin/pseuds/CoolioPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nico di Angelo begins attending a new school, he's faced with many challenges, but now he has to live with his crush?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Working summary, I'll fix it later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here... plz be nice

Nico P.O.F. (Point of Focus)

Nico walked through the large school doors, his body looked small and frail. His eyes scanned the kids in the hall, seeming scared. Many of the students ignored him, but a few detached from their groups to stalk toward him like sharks. Their eyes were filled with a similar looks of bloodlust. There were about half a dozen of them, all boys. The largest one grabbed his arm. “Come on, new kid. You’ve gotta be initiated.”  
Nico attempted to pull his arm out of the behemoths grasp, but to no avail. “Let me go! I need to get to class!”  
This made the group of sharks laugh. “Oh you do? Well I’d hate to make you late.” his captor says before pushing open the bathroom door.  
~ ~ ~  
‘You did it again.’ Nico thought to himself. ‘Why do you always let people walk all over you?’ He sat on the tile floor of the bathroom, trying to hold in his small gasps of pain that came with being beat into a toilet and stall. This happened every time. Every. Single. Time. He would go to a new school, be there for a little while, maybe even make a few friends, but it would all come crashing down the minute he met a bully. He would be beaten to a pulp, left for dead, then abandoned by any of his friends.  
‘No one wanted to be friends with a bullied depressed kid.’ he thought, slowly losing consciousness.  
~ ~ ~  
Percy P.O.V.

It was a full ten minutes into class before anyone noticed that something was off. Annabeth was the one to raise her hand. “Mr. Brunner, weren’t we supposed to get a new student today? I was supposed to show him around.”  
The crippled teacher turned to her from the chalkboard. “I believe you’re right, Ms. Chase. Mr. Jackson, Mr. Solace, and Mr. Grace, would the three of you mind looking around for him? He’s probably lost or in a bathroom.”  
The three of us stood up. “Yeah, we’ll be back soon.” said Jason, deciding that he was leading the charge. We walked out of the classroom and into the locker lined hall. “Alright then, Percy, you take the bathrooms. Will, you look on the second floor. I’ll look in the halls on this floor. If you find him, text me.  
“Calm down, Grace. This isn’t a military operation.” Will sassed. Jason stuck out his tongue.  
“Just try to find the kid.”  
We split up and combed through as large of an area as we could. It wasn’t long before I heard light gasping noises from the men’s bathroom near the side entrance.  
“Hello?”, I called, “Is anyone there? I’m coming in.” The sight shocked me; a frail looking, blood covered boy collapsed on the floor next to the sinks. All around him, there were red splatter marks; he had been coughing up blood.  
I decided not to text Jason and Will yet. I was worried that the three of us would shock the poor guy. Upon closer inspection, I realized that he wasn’t conscious. Screw scaring him, this boy needed help. A quick, frantic message was sent to my two co-searchers. Within five minutes, they both had arrived.  
“What’s the matter? Why did you say you needed medical hel-” Will stared, open-mouthed, at the kid for a while before realizing that he was the one who was medical-ey. He jumped into action, “How did this happen? Do you know the extent of his injuries? Is all of this blood his? Dammit, Percy, answer me!”  
Jason caught on before Will and followed my gaze. Slowly and softly, he removed a small piece of paper with an odd symbol drawn on it. He attempted to choke out the name we all already knew.  
“Gaia.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww, look at lil' baby antisocial Nico :3

“You see Nico, Gaia is a gang that consists mostly of students. They are very violent, unruly, and have no restraints. They are not afraid of being caught or killed. As you are a new student, you have been targeted. They dislike change. Normally, you would be forgotten by them after a period of time, but your openness as a homosexual puts you higher on their list. The state has been informed of Gaia’s existence and believes that it would be best for you to stay in the home of someone else in case they have your address. A few families have volunteered. Do you have any preferences?”  
I shook my head slowly, surprised by the flood of information Mr. Brunner had just unleashed. I would’ve believed that he was joking, but he didn’t seem to be one to joke about something like this.  
Mr. Brunner began reading off families and facts about them. There were many, but only one stood out. “The Jackson-Blofis family. They consist of Paul Blofis, Sally Jackson-Blofis, and Percy Jackson. They also have a dog named Mrs. O’Leary. Here is the photo they enclosed.”   
He handed me a glossy photograph, on it was a dinner table surrounded by three people and a puppy. The young man had pasta sauce all around his wide smile and a noodle in the corner of his mouth. Both his mother and stepfather were laughing, their eyes had crinkles around the edges. They looked happy; something I hadn’t been in a long time.  
“I think… I think I’d like to stay with this family, I hope that’s okay.”  
Mr. Brunner smiled, “Of course, these families volunteered because they want to help you. If you’re sure of your decision, you should probably go talk to Percy, get acquainted. He goes to this school too. There’s something else, something he asked me not to tell you. I believe he wants to tell you himself. Anyway, he’s in most of the same classes as you. If I’m not wrong, your lunch period is beginning now. Go, try to make friends, it’ll do you some good. I’ll contact your mother and the Jacksons.”  
I nodded. “I’ll try my best to make friends, but I’ve never been very social. Have a good afternoon, Mr. Brunner.”  
“You too, Mr. di Angelo.”

The cafeteria wasn’t as intimidating as I’d imagined, about a hundred students in all, spread out across the faux wood tables. Suddenly, I heard a call. “Nico! Hey! Over here!”  
I turned to look at who was saying my name. It was the boy from the photograph. Percy. “Um, hi.” I began, sitting across from the black haired boy. “We haven’t met yet, but Mr. Brunner told me to make friends with you. I’m gonna be staying with your family for a while.”  
Percy shifted in his seat. “Well, we actually have met before, you weren’t conscious.”  
I stiffened. ‘He didn’t even seem fazed that I would be staying with him! We haven’t even met bef- Wait! This is the boy that saved me? He certainly doesn’t seem like the hero type, more like a class clown if you ask me...’ “You were the one who saved me?”  
He nodded. “I don’t know if ‘saved’ is the right word. All I did if find you and bring you to the nurse. Will did his best to bandage you with what he had. Jason ‘lead’ the whole thing. You should thank them before me.”   
“I suppose that’s true. Anyway, thank you. When I got to the hospital, one of the nurses told me that if I had been found any later, the blood loss could have been life-threatening. If it weren’t for you and the others, I could’ve died.”  
Percy’s tan skin seemed to lose a bit of it’s color. “You’re welcome, I’m glad to have helped.”  
The situation was becoming increasingly awkward, and frankly, I didn’t know how to make it better.   
It was at that moment that three people made their way towards our table, A blonde boy, a blonde girl, and a native american girl. Percy seemed relieved. “Hey guys! This is the famous Nico di Angelo. Nico, these are some of my friends: Jason, Annabeth, and Piper.”  
Jason set down his tray and shook my hand. “It’s nice to see that you’ve gotten better.” He turned his head, “Jackson, don’t think just because we have Nico here that I’m gonna go easy on you.”  
Percy smiled the same grin from the photograph. “Oh wah wah! The line was short and I was hungry. At least you still had the others.”  
‘Lord, how many kids does he hang out with?’ I thought to myself. As I had told Mr. Brunner, I had never been social. If I have to deal with a lot of kids, this situation might not work out.   
As if on cue, three more people walked in the direction of our table. This time there was an asian boy, an african american girl, and a latino boy. The boys were staring each other down while the girl told a story. As soon as they reached our table, the staring contest ended, but the tension remained.   
The girl gasped and put a hand over her mouth. “Oh my gosh! Are you Nico? Percy and Jason went on and on about you! Well, they described you and what happened.”  
Piper smirked at the (obviously sugar rush-ing) girl. “Yeah, Percy wouldn’t shut up about how ‘adorable’ you were.”  
Percy’s head snapped up from it’s previous position. “Piper! Hazel! Stop!” His tan cheeks had taken on a red hue. “The poor boy doesn’t need to hear what I thou- I mean… He doesn’t need to be reminded of what happened!”  
Note to self: Never give any of these people sugar, they’re already hyper enough.  
I put my head against the table, trying to hide the blush that I felt spreading across my face. From behind my arms, I said to the group, “It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Those words could not have been more false.

The group was, contrary to my first thoughts, quite calming. They joked around and just had a good time. I was involved in the conversation, but my head circled around one thought:  
‘Percy thought I was cute’


	3. Quick Question

Just a quick question to really anyone who sees this:  
Do you think it would be better if Nico lived with Reyna? It's just a thought that popped into my head and I'm really liking it. Your input would be very much appreciated


	4. One more thing

Just one more thing I want to tell you people, I'm working on a different Nico-based fic. that should be out soon. It focuses on him trying to find someone after seeing his roomate Reyna in a happy relationship. The title, if all goes as planned, will be Love at The Café Café. I'd really appreciate it if you took the time to check it out!


End file.
